Hasta pronto
by Tubasa-chan
Summary: No es el final, simplemente el inicio de una nueva etapa.  ALERTA! SPOILER CAP. 64 manga en adelante, a los que no han leido el manga completo abstengance de leerlo.
1. Hasta pronto

LOS PERSONAJES DE KAICHO WA MAID-SAMA, SON CREACION DE HIRO FUJIWARA ESTE FIC LO HAGO SOLO CON FINES DE DIVERSION Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO, GRACIAS.

-Pero no se me ocurre ninguna palabra de despedida-Dijo Usui mirando a todo el cuerpo estudiantil de la preparatoria Seika, justo en frente a el, a solo unos metros estaba la kaicho, se veía molesta, y como no iba a estarlo, la había evitado para no hacer mas dolorosa su despedida, miro también a Shintani a unos pasos de ella, no dejaría que aprovechara la oportunidad de que el no estaba para acercarse a Misaki, así que quería dejárselo claro- Así que lo único que quiero hacer es esto-

Camino hacia Misa que lo miraba extrañada, a el nunca le importo que todos supieran cuanto amaba a Misaki-chan, era ella la que le prohibía hacerlo totalmente publico, al menos hasta hace unos días cuando le había recibido solo a ella sus chocolates de San Valentín, tomo rápidamente de su cintura y la atrajo hacia el y sin pensarlo otro momento junto sus labios con los de ella.

La sintió tensarse y abrir los ojos con sorpresa, a su alrededor todos estaban totalmente asombrados, una cosa era dar a conocer a toda la escuela la relación que tenían y otra muy diferente era mostrarles con hechos que eran novios.

Por su parte Misaki estaba totalmente estupefacta, oía los susurros de toda la escuela cientos de ojos mirándolos, sentía terror de lo que fueran a decir sobre ella, eran ese tipo de cosas lo que quería evitar, no quería que los demás la miraran diferente y trataran de aprovecharse de eso.

Sintió como los labios de Usui se separaban imperceptiblemente de ella y le susurraba un "te extrañare demasiado", ahí fue cuando entendió que no importaba en absoluto lo que pensaran los demás peores cosas ya pensaban de ella, cerro los ojos con lentitud y dejo llevarse un momento por el beso, recordó el porque estaban ahí, era el día en que Takumi Usui seria transferido, ahora se verían solo a ratos y posiblemente en el Cafe Latte pero no seria lo mismo, ya no lo tendría molestándola en la sala del consejo estudiantil y menos aun el tejado de la escuela en el almuerzo, sintió que las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero no se atrevió a dejarlas salir, ya suficiente vergüenza había pasado para que la vieran llorar también.

Se separaron lentamente y Usui le dio una pequeña sonrisa de"gane", a pocos pasos Shintani solo se quejo argumentando que sabia que el comentario de Takumi era para el, se enfrascaron juntos en una pequeña verbal mientras Misaki era apoyada por las chicas notando el gran rojo granate de sus mejillas.

Unos minutos después Misaki sintió a Sakura y a Shisuko a su lado hablando del beso que habían presenciado entre ambos chicos, pero ella no escuchaba solo observaba la fina limusina que se alejaba por las calles con el maldito alíen pervertido en ella.

Los susurros no paraban, los chicos la miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre y las chicas con estrellitas en los ojos y una que otra lagrima, que mas daba?, no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido, sonrió sin que nadie lo notara, el estúpido Usui siempre hacia las cosas su manera, pero siempre cumplía con sus promesas, regresaría a ella, tal vez tardara unos cuantos años y miles de enfados por su parte, pero la visitaría constantemente, no dejaría que ella se olvidara de el, y ella tampoco quería olvidarlo.

FIN

N.A.

Hola! Si ya se que no he actualizado nada de mis historias pero tienen que entenderme, soy muy mala a la hora de inspirarme y he dejado por completo otros proyectos como son "Kokoro o hakken suru" y otros fics que me invente alguna vez, manden todas las quejas que quieran comprenderé si lo quieren hacer, pero les daré razones para que no digan que no aclare, la primera es que la escuela me absorbe bastante tiempo al igual que actividades que hago por la tarde, la segunda es que por falta de inspiración como dije arriba me he quedado totalmente trabada y no quiero subir ningún capitulo de historias que no tenga terminadas o en proceso de.

En cuanto a esta pequeña viñeta me inspirado cn el manga que actualmente estoy leyendo, se que no es mucho pero en verdad me gusto como me quedo y adoro a la parejita de Misaki&Usui.

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO QUE LES ESTARE MUY AGRADECIDA, YA SI QUIEREN GOLPEARME O INSULTARME LOS RECIBO CON TODO GUSTO (¿!)

REVIEWS?

ATTE: Tubasa-chan n_n


	2. Anuncio

ANUNCIO:

Hola soy yo Tubasa-chan, para los que no lo saben quien soy o definitivamente no saben ni que existía déjenme aclarar algo, se que algunos se quejaran de que me tardo demasiado en actualizar mis fics, no los culpo pero lo que si quiero decir es que no es culpa mía, la inspiración no siempre me acompaña y cuando me llega una idea no es del todo buena así que…

Bueno, pero este anuncio no es para meterme en mis problemas inspiracionales… ¿existe esa palabra?... bueno lo que quería decir que en este momento solo me enfocare en escribir fics basados en el manga de Kaicho wa maid-sama, y es que me he llenado de algunas ideas de cómo ir describiendo los capítulos nuevos según mi criterio o cada vez que salga uno nuevo, espero que esto no incomode a nadie así que si no lo quieren leer PUES NO LO LEAN!, es algo obvio no?, NO?.

El siguiente capitulo que tratare de subir será de acuerdo al capitulo 65 o 66 del manga, posiblemente sobre ambos depende de las ideas que surjan, así que si me tardo en actualizar también puede ser a causa de que los traductores del manga tardan demasiado en subir un nuevo capitulo ¬3¬#.

Bueno en fin , no me queda nada mas que decir que tengan una feliz navidad y un lindo y prospero año nuevo… aunque todavía falte medio mes para eso, apenas y estamos a 11/12/11 jajaja bueno en fin, NOS VEMOS!

Atte: Tubasa-chan n_n


	3. Feliz cumpleaños

Bueno esta es un nuevo capitulo, al principio planeaba subirla como una nueva historia pero no me convenció del todo, en fin, bueno este cap esta basado en el capitulo 67 del manga de Kaicho wa Maid-Sama ya explicare después el porque me salte el 65 y 66.

Los personajes que use no son obra mia si no que son propiedad de Hiro Fijiwara, este fic solo esta hecho con fines de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

_**-**__**27 DE ABRIL-**_

-Ehhhh mañana es el cumpleaños de Usui-kun!-Dijo bastante alterada la jefa del Maid Coffe era toda una sorpresa para ella.

-Y porque no has pedido el día libre Misaki-chan-Pregunto Erika totalmente extrañada.

-A pues eso...-.

-Es porque te dije que mañana seria un día muy importante en el café?-Volvió a cuestionar Satsuki muy preocupada, si por culpa de ella Misaki no se la pasaría con Usui en su cumpleaños no se lo perdonaría.

-Ah si.. Pero ya hicimos planes para la noche, ya que no es la gran cosa-Sentía una pesada gota de sudor sobre su nuca y es que claramente se veía venir un sermón del tamaña de Japón.

-Eso no es así! mañana es una fecha muy importante!-Rezongo Satsuki.

-Pero hay que darle prioridad al trabajo-Murmuro apenada.

-Pero si Misa-chan no lo celebra con el, entonces quien lo hará? o es que no quieres verlo feliz?-Eso definitivamente era golpe bajo se dijo inmediatamente la kaicho, si le importaba, y le importaba mas de lo que quería admitir.-Ve, aun puedes darle una sorpresa mañana-.

Después de eso la jefa casi la saco a patadas del Coffe Maid alegando que debía tener el mayor tiempo posible para prepararle una sorpresa a Usui, **"**_**ella si que se preocupa demasiado por mi relación con ese maldito alienígena pervertido**_**"** se dijo, después de eso simplemente se fue a casa, mañana seria un lindo día.

OOOOOO

-Creo que solo seré una molestia-Se dijo mientras llegaba al enorme edificio en el que vivía Usui, faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la puerta del edificio cuando se paro de golpe, por la puerta salían algunos chicos con trajes bastantes elegante y junto a todos ellos Usui.

**"Porque esta con los chicos de Abigaoka si me dijo que no tenia planes para hoy?, el me dijo que tenia intenciones de tener planes conmigo"** era totalmente desconcertante y extraño a la vez solo un poco después la respuesta le llego como un rayo **"Pero**** el piensa que hoy estoy trabajando así que no es raro que el haya hecho otros planes"**.

Miro atentamente los gestos de Usui mientras de dirigían a un grupo de coches estacionados en la calle **"No, mas bien parece inconforme, que el odia esta situación"**, siguió mirando y vio como uno a uno de los presentes subían a los autos **"En un domingo que lleguen varias personas a una casa...estará pasando algo mas?"**

Vio como a poco los autos empezaban a avanzar y se alejaban por la calle **"Pero que debería hacer?... solo debería estar viendo y esperar?"** Era una decisión difícil y también era algo tonta, pero mientras más se alejaban los coches mas su cabeza tomaba aquella decisión.

No espero mas y salió corriendo tras los autos eran bastante rapidospero tenia que alcanzarlos, no corrió mas de una calle cuando un poco mas enfrente pudo ver a Yukimura y Kano con sus bicicletas justo en medio de la acera. Y al parecer Yukimura la diviso a unos pocos metros de ella porque inmediatamente la saludo.

-Kaicho...-.

No lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente le arrebato la bicicleta al vicepresidente del consejo escolar.

-Perdón por esto Yukimura! sin duda te la devolveré luego!-Después de eso se monto rápidamente y comenzó a pedalear con todas sus fuerzas.

Por su parte los dos chicos se quedaron de pie mirando a Misaki como se alejaba **"Si que es veloz"** pensaron al instante.

-Y ahora que pasara con nuestro paseo en bicicleta?...- Dijo agriamente Kano.

-Tenga cui...-Dijo atropelladamente Yukimura evitando soltar las lagrimas de frustración.

OOOOO

Estuvo bastante tiempo pedaleando tratando de seguirle el paso a la flota de coches y era algo bastante difícil hasta para ella, y en todo ese momento no pudo dejar de pensar en lo ridícula de la situación estaba persiguiendo a una panda de riquillos y no sabia siquiera a donde se dirigían.

A lo lejos observo como comenzaban a reducir la velocidad y llegar a lo que parecía un gran club deportivo para ricos, de esos que solo estas a acostumbrada a ver en las películas, también se detuvo cerca de la puerta y dejo que sus piernas descansaran por el gran esfuerzo.

"**Nunca pensé que fuera tan lejos, me fue ****difícil seguir el auto, además fue una ruta muy complicada"** dejo que sus pulmones tomaran de nuevo todo el oxigeno perdido y se recargo momentáneamente en un árbol para después poder observar el gran edificio que se veía a lo lejos.

"**En donde se supone que estoy…?, podre avanzar desde este lugar?... o mas importante que todo eso…"** Se acerco un poco mas a la estructura que supuso era la entrada y miro que al lado de la puerta se encontraba un cartel con la frase: **"TAKUMI USUI BIRTHDAY RECEPTION".**

"**No creo que este bien"** Fue cuando todo quedo claro para ella, todos los vestidos elegantes, la salida de Usui y el gran lugar concordaron **"Aquí están ****celebrando la fiesta de cumpleaños para Usui?".**

Bueno aquí estoy yo de nuevo, como dije al principio del cap me base en el capitulo 67 del manga, se que había dicho que tambin lo haría de los capítulos 65 y 66 pero sinceramente no me llego ninguna idea para adaptarlos a una narración mas seria, pero en cuanto lei este me encanto y me dije "Tienes que escribir un fic de tooooodo el capitulo" y pues aquí esta, o bueno la primera parte, no me culpen es bastannnte largo.

Faltan pocos días para que regrese a la escuela, entro el 9 de febrero (SI MUERANSE DE ENVIDIA!) ejemm, si como les decía y tendré menos tiempo aun de subir fics, pero hare lo mejor posible por subir los demás capítulos.

A una ultima cosa, le quiero agradecer a una chica que me ha estado apoyando con la continuación de este fic y sinceramente me llego al corazón las palabras que me escribió (es la primera que lo hace –sniff-) por eso gracias **cindy-kawaii-maidsama** por todo tu apoyo.

Atte: Tubasa-chan n_n


	4. Diferencias

Los personajes que use no son obra mía si no que son propiedad de Hiro Fijiwara, este fic solo esta hecho con fines de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Antes que nada quisiera pedir otra disculpa por todo el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar, por favor comprendan.

Ahora si y sin nada mas por ahora... comencemos!...

"**Ahora bien… ¿Qué debo hacer?..No se si debería entrar" **Se dijo Misaki a si misma mientras observaba como aquellas personas de finas ropas y trajes elegantes entraban por la reja del salón **"No se si sea una buena idea…debo tener cuidado" **Se escabullo rápidamente por los arbustos tratando por todos los medios no ser descubierta, claro eso fue hasta que oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Puedo preguntar que es lo que haces?-

OOOOOOOO

Por otro lado, dentro del salón el ambiente era totalmente relajado entre las platicas banales que surgían entorno al salón y al gran invitado de honor** "Ya casi es hora de que comience la fiesta" "Este es un hotel exclusivo que solo usan los miembros especiales del club Fushimi" **Murmuraban unos cuantos** "Y han reservado el hotel solo para una fiesta de cumpleaños" **Se quejaban otros** "No he tenido la fortuna de verlo…pero se que es un estudiante de intercambio"**

Y la pregunta que todos se hacían ¿Qué clase de persona es la que acaba de venir a Miy Abigaoka?

-Me llevo sus bebidas?- Dijo un cordial mesero a una pareja que hablaba cerca de la pista de baile.

-Tome-

-Si, muchas gracias-

-Ayuzawa-san- Dijeron Misaki de nuevo disfrazada de un elegante caballero –No es necesario que se lo tome en serio, solo le preste un uniforme-

"**Maldición, lo hice sin pensar" **Se recriminaba a si misma

-Esta en una fiesta muy importante organizada por Igarashi, Kaichou, así que trate de no causar problemas y de no llamar la atención, y viendo que no tuve otra opción mas que dejar que se quedase, le pediré de nuevo que se quede aquí y trate de no destacar-

"**De todos modos Usui no sabe que estoy aquí y no me buscara", "Pareciera como si lo estuviera acosando" **Razono un tanto avergonzada y era una actitud que no le gustaba.

Estaba haciendo el ridículo comportándose como novia celosa, y eso era ya bastante malo.

-Ahh! Miren!- Comenzaron a murmurar las personas dentro de todo el salón y todos volteaban al mismo tiempo hacia las figuras que avanzaban a través de la puerta principal, una entrada algo exagerada para algunos, y una hermosa presentación de un manjar para la comidilla de la velada. –Es esa persona-

Y ahí frente a todos se encontraba Usui Takumi, entraba montando a caballo junto con el kaicho, ofreciendo una sonrisa a los invitados y cautivando a más de una joven.

-Desde que lo vi, supe que era alguien increíble-Murmuro una chica con corazones en los ojos y soltando risas tontas con demás damas.

-Esto no puede ser verdad, QUE GUSTOS TAN MALOS! No se que le ven a ese tipo- Murmuro una enojada Kaon, para si.

Estaba principalmente enojada por su "pelea" con la novia del rubio y esa extraña conversación suscitada por teléfono, y es que no lo entendía, ¿Como una mujer que hablaba pestes de su novio era tan amada por todos?

- Me voy a casa- Dijo a sus amigos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, mas sin embargo no dio más de dos pasos cuando choco contra alguien.

-En verdad lo siento- Dijo la kaicho disfrazada y su actitud de sirviente sumiso- Te encuentras bien?

Más la chica no contesto y se dedico a mirar atentamente al "chico" frente a ella ,que al parecer de sus amigos, la dejo totalmente hipnotizada.

-Al parecer estas bien, entonces, adiós- Dijo dando una cabeceada y alejándose del grupo, dejando a los chicos totalmente sorprendidos por la actitud de Kaon "**Ella brilla"** casi podían decir, y todos sabían lo que eso significaba para la chica.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

-Bien entonces, parece que ya todos están aquí- Dijo el anfitrión de la fiesta mejor conocido como el kaicho de Abigaoka -Entonces déjenme presentarles a mi amigo…Usui Takumi-

-FELIZ 18avo CUMPLEAÑOS!-Alabaron todos los presentes al chico y dejando frente a el una barrera de enromes regalos.

-Has recibido muchos regalos- Le dijo a Usui –Hay mucha gente que quiere conocerte-

No lejos de la pila de regalos se encontraba la kaicho, totalmente pasmada por los ostentosos presentes **"Todos son para Usui"** se dijo**" Debes sentirte feliz, el fue presentado por el kaicho, quizás estén al mismo nivel…el debe ser de una familia muy poderosa" **Pensó con algo de tristeza** "Pero entonces… ¿Qué clase de familia es la de los Usui?"**

-Muchas gracias- Decía el joven mientras iba aceptando todos y cada uno de los regalos, mientras que por un segundo observaba su alrededor.

"**Esa fue una bienvenida espectacular, gracias","No sabia que el kaicho tenia un amigo así""Solo es tímido haha"** Misaki oía todas y cada una de las conversaciones que su novio mantenía con los invitados y era la primera vez que le veía de aquella manera.

-El esta muy lejos no es así?- Dijeron a sus espaladas, encontrándose con el mayordomo del kaicho.

-Es por eso que me dijiste que me quedase aquí- Objeto

-…- Pero el solo la miro y no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Tengo una pregunta…-Dijo mientas observaba como descubrían al otro lado del salón una estatua de Takumi- Recibir una estatua de bronce es algo para estar feliz?-

-…Es mas que un honor-Respondió al fin.

-No lo entiendo del todo, y no es que quiera tomármelo tan enserio- Miro a su alrededor y continuo- Viviendo de esta forma, sin pensar todo profundamente…tal vez ahí esta la felicidad para ti-

-Creo que entiendo lo que me preguntas- Murmuro con una sonrisa- Pero es solo es bueno con las personas de su mismo nivel, o no es así?, pero…Si tu entras en un mundo diferente al suyo sin conocer sus diferencias… entonces si eres una persona lamentable-

Para ella esa frase fue como una bofetada en la cara, claro que sabía que no encajaba en ese mundo de diamantes y estatuas de oro, lo sabia perfectamente, pero eso no evitaba que el dolor en su corazón se hiciera más grande.

Miro con atención los gestos del rubio y su forma de desenvolverse entre la gente de sociedad, ella no podría ser así, aparentar sonrisas, hablar de la bolsa de valores, todas esas cosas que implicaba el dinero por montones, y sabia muy a su pesar que su querido alienígena pervertido había sido criado para vivir de esa manera.

El bien, podría no comportarse de esa manera ante ella y sus amigos, podía ser un chico común y corriente, un acosador hacia con ella, un consuelo y un apoyo siempre que necesitara, pero eso no quitaba que era Usui Takumi, hijo de ricos, nacido rico, y mas que nada alguien muy distinto a ella, así que simplemente se alejo del lugar para guardar su dolor para si misma.

OOOOOOO

Bien! Aquí termina el capitulo, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y prometo y recontra prometo no tardarme demasiado en subir el resto del capitulo, porque solo falta un capitulo mas en mi historia y completo el cap 67! Jajaja Porque como dije relatare el capitulo entero.

Bien comentarios, sugerencias, jitomatasos, porras jejeje lo que sea no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Atte: Tubasa-chan n_n


	5. Promesas

Los personajes que use no son obra mía si no que son propiedad de Hiro Fijiwara, este fic solo esta hecho con fines de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Ahora lo primero que quiero aclarar es que en serio se que me tardo demasiado y agradezco su paciencia a todos los que lean esta historia, desde hoy tengo como fin es terminar este cap del manga y posiblemente seguir con el siguiente.

Ahora si... Sin más que decir, comencemos!

OOOOOOOOO

-Estoy sorprendido- Escucho a sus espaldas –No pensé que seria capaz de decir esas cosas tan fácilmente- Volteo detrás de el encontrándose con la figura de su "hermano" era bastante obvio por la manera en que había tratado a toda esa gente que no pensaba que se supiera comportar tan formal delante de toda esa gente, después de todo el no contaba exactamente con la misma educación que esas personas.

– Al parecer tu presentación en sociedad a sido todo un éxito, pensé que te irías corriendo a pasar el día con esa mujer- Menciono con aire despectivo- Pero has venido y eso dice mucho de ti, creo que has comprendido que tu juego no durara para siempre-

-Siento no cumplir tus expectativas pero no es así, porque tenia planeado escaparme y festejar mi cumpleaños con mi novia- Menciono con algo de burla Usui – Pero no quería arruinar la fiesta del gran Igarashi-kaicho, al que mi hermano ha manipulado tan fácil- Volteo a ver al mencionado, ahí siempre en un rincón con su sonrisa cínica y despreocupada de siempre.

-Entonces solo me tuviste lastima?- Rio cínico- No me hagas reír... y si es así, entonces, ve ahora!, y hazme un gran amigo de todas esas personas-

-Lo siento, pero ahora es tiempo de que vaya a cumplir una promesa- Abrió la puerta y volteo a verlo con una de esas sonrisas que lo caracterizaban- Para mi este día especial…justo acaba de empezar-

OOOOOOOOO

"Estuvimos bien aun con una sola bicicleta, cambiamos nuestro paseo por un viaje de excursión, estuvimos sumergidos en la naturaleza, es algo que usted también debería de intentar, ja! Solo que Kanou-kun parece que le dan miedo los insectos algo que fue muy raro"

Podía oír la voz de Yukimura a lo lejos había ido a regresarle su bicicleta después de salir de la fiesta de Usui, le estaba platicando todo lo que habían hecho en el día pero ella sinceramente no escuchaba, repasaba en su mente todos aquellos detalles que le separaban a kilómetros de distancia de su alienígena pervertido.

-Etto… se encuentra bien kaicho?..-

-Ehh?- No reacciono hasta que el pequeño vicepresidente se dio cuenta de la poca atención que ella le prestaba-

-Parece que no se sintiera bien- Dijo el muchacho.

-Ah!, si estoy bien… disculpa por lo de hace rato y gracias por la bicicleta-

Se despidió de el y emprendió su camino de nuevo, caminaba sin sentido con todos sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia el rubio, la forma en que se comportaba y el dolor que le producía de manera indirecta la misma.

"Era una gran fiesta… quizás sigan hasta tarde" Había llegado al lugar e su cita, miro el regalo que sostenía en sus manos "Quizás no pueda cumplir su promesa" El a lo mejor seguiría en aquel club conviviendo con esas elegantes personas, y aunque no quería demostrarlo le dolía el corazón de solo pensar no poder estar con el en su cumpleaños.

-Llegas tarde, Ayuzawa- Dijo una voz frente a ella, levanto la vista y ahí lo encontró, vestido aun con aquel traje- No habíamos quedado que nuestra cita seria a las 6?-

-Tú… porque?- No esperaba encontrarlo ahí después de todo.

-Eso lo debería decir yo, no se supone que ibas a trabajar?... y porque estabas vestida como hombre?-

-No, no fui yo quien quiso usarlo.. Ah! Espera, como lo sabes?- Replico al instante en que cayo en cuenta de su comentario.

-En verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta?- Pregunto con un sonrisa.

-La fiesta no ha terminado verdad?, esta bien que no estés ahí?-

-Porque?...-Tardo un momento en contestar pero luego la miro directo a los ojos y continuo- Hice una promesa con Ayuzawa y definitivamente quiero cumplirla-

Sintió su cara arder, era por momentos como ese que odiaba al alienígena pervertido que tenia como novio.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Dijo casi arrojándole al regalo a la cara.

-Creo que acabas de romper la atmosfera con eso- Murmuro por lo bajo Usui.

-Esto es muy vergonzoso, así que abre tu regalo de una buena vez!- Volteo para otro lado para que el no notara lo sonrojada que estaba impidiéndole a su vez mirar la hermosa sonrisa que surco los labios del chico.

Quito la envoltura, y se encontró con un cuaderno y no uno simple si no un álbum, y sobre el adornaban las palabras "HAPPY BIRTHDAY".

-Un álbum?..-

-Me decidí a probar la cámara que me habías regalado, no estoy acostumbrada a tomar fotos así que no se si me quedo bien pero..- Miro con atención cada una de las paginas conforma iban pasando todas las fotos eran de sus compañeros de Seika- Todos lucían muy felices, así que no salió del todo mal…una vez que fuiste transferido de la escuela todos se sentían muy solo sin ti, así que aunque quisieran verte…mmm…no podrían así que… no se si me entiendas, pero esto mmm…-

Llego a la ultima foto y se sorprendió de encontrarla ahí, era una foto de ellos dos juntos el día que le había regalado esa misma cámara, y no supo que decir, porque ella sabia cuan importante había sido ese momento para ambos y tenerlo ahí plasmado era mas de lo que podía desear.

-Pero si algún día quisieras verme, pensé que podrías ver esto… y pensé que así podrías tener un poco mas de tranquilidad- Termino de explicarse la joven kaicho.

-Lo siento pero no puedo tranquilizarme con esto…-

-Ehh! Entonces como pensé no te gusto el regalo?-

-Pero es que cuando veo esas fotos siento aun mas ganas de ir a verte…- Murmuro acercándose mas a ella y haciendo que sus nervios se crisparan mas por la cercanía.

-JeJe no es eso- Dijo algo apenada.

-Así que te iré a ver cada vez que te extrañe-

-Pero no vengas en las horas de clase- Le regaño.

-Esta bien si vengo en los recesos?- Agrego sonriente.

-No crees que eso seria algo imposible?...-

-Crees que eso sea imposible para mi?...- Pregunto una vez más uniendo sus rentes.

-…tu…alíen pervertido…-Murmuro divertida.

-Gracias…atesorare esto por el resto de mi vida-La miro directamente a los ojos y ella sonrió desde lo profundo de su corazón.

Que mas daba sino eran de la misma clase social?, lo que a ella en verdad le importaba eran los momentos que ambos pasaban juntos, por ahora el futuro no importaba, solo ellos.

OOOOOOO

LISTO! Waaaa me tarde demasiado en poder subirlo y en serio lo siento pero las complicaciones surgen y pues ustedes entienden en fin! Que tal les pareció este cap? Cualquier comentario, alguna petición, sugerencias, jitomatazos?

Atte: Tubasa-chan n_n


End file.
